It is desired to maintain water recirculating in a pet fountain in as fresh of state as possible until water is added or replaced. While pet fountains have employed a filter in the past to help maintain freshness, improvements remain desirable.
What is needed is an arrangement that enhances freshness of water recirculating in a pet fountain. What is also needed is a water freshness-enhancing arrangement that is usable in a recirculating pet fountain.